


Quarantined

by AceOnIce



Series: Quarantined AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Nail Polish, Pining, Puzzles, Quarantine, Stress Baking, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tik Tok Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus is stuck in his apartment with his roommate and long-time crush for the foreseeable future. They make puzzles, bake cookies at one in the morning, and film fun videos to keep busy.-OR-Magnus pines over Alec for 6000 words and Alec finally does something about it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Quarantined AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687339
Comments: 41
Kudos: 255





	1. Magnus And Alec Make A Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Another quarantine fic to keep us all entertained.  
> I hope y'all are staying safe and finding ways to keep busy while stuck at home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus distracts Alec from worrying about his family for a little while.

Alec is pacing the loft. Again. 

Magnus sighs into the tea he’s been steadily drinking over the past forty minutes while watching Alec walk back and forth. He’d been trying to read, but it was impossible with all of the movement in his peripheral vision.

Magnus sets his almost empty mug onto the kitchen table, next to Alec’s full one, and stands up. He makes his way over to his roommate and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Alec stops moving, but he’s still stiff, his face contorted into a frown.. 

“You’re going to worry yourself sick,” Magnus says before instantly regretting his word choice. “Come sit with me. We can watch a movie.” 

Alec shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest, resolutely staring out the window into darkness. “I need to be out there, doing something, helping. People are dying Magnus. My parents could get sick, they could... I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

Magnus squeezes Alec’s shoulder. “I know it’s rough, but the best thing we can do is stay inside.” 

“I should call my mom.” 

“Alexander, you called your parents twenty minutes ago.” 

“What if they’re not following CDC guidelines?” Alec shifts his weight to his toes. “I can’t even go for a run. New York City is a breeding ground for infectious disease. Why do we live here again?” 

“For the pizza,” Magnus responds mildly, before reluctantly letting go of Alec's shoulder and fiddling with one of his rings. “There has to be something you can do to relax. A home workout, a bath, a good book.” 

Alec is quiet. Magnus stands next to him, waiting patiently, pressing their shoulders together because he thinks Alec still needs the comfort. And, out of pure selfishness because he likes touching Alec as much as he possibly can at any given time. 

Finally Alec nods and clears his throat. He steps away from Magnus and goes to his room. Magnus blinks at the empty space beside him, frowning slightly. He hopes Alec is hiding himself away to follow Magnus’ advice instead of simply moving his anxious ruminating to another room.

Magnus sits on the couch, intending to go back to his book, when Alec returns, a cardboard box in his hands. He holds it up. “Want to, uh- do a puzzle?” 

Magnus hides his surprise and nods. He follows Alec over to the kitchen table where he places the box down and pulls the top off, setting it on its side so they can see the picture they're meant to be recreating. A meadow filled with a variety of colorful flowers. 

Magnus lifts one of the puzzle pieces from the box and squints at it. It's smaller than his thumb nail. “These are tiny.” 

Alec shrugs. “An easy puzzle isn’t a distraction.” 

Magnus supposes he can’t argue with that logic so he sits opposite Alec and goes through the pile of puzzle pieces, searching for a corner piece. 

They sit in silence for a while, only the sound of their breathing and the steady noises of handling puzzle pieces fill the air. When they have about a fourth of the border constructed, Alec clears his throat. “You don’t have to help.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, his hands stilling. “You don’t want my help?” 

“No, I mean yes- I’m just saying you don’t have to.” 

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do, with the quarantine and all.” 

Alec studies him. “You were reading.” 

“I can read later.” Magnus finds two pieces that fit together and whoops in triumph, before glancing up to see if Alec noticed his dorky reaction. Sure enough, Alec grinning at him. It makes him smile right back, thrilled that Alec is at least distracted from worrying about his family for a moment. 

There’s another extended silence between them, more comfortable than anything. Seven months of sharing an apartment after nine months of knowing each other meant they had long since adjusted to comfortable silences. 

“Hey Magnus?” 

Magnus hums as he searches through the tiny pieces for a purple one. Any purple one. He just needs to find the piece that matches the one in front of him.

“Thank you. For distracting me. And, uh, helping me calm down.” 

Magnus pauses his search to look up. Alec is avoiding his gaze, head ducked to examine the part of the puzzle he's currently working on. Magnus can see the tint of red in his ears, indicating his blush. “Of course darling.” 

“Isabelle is going to be overworked,” Alec continues, seeming to be thinking out loud more than actually attempting to hold a conversation. “But she’s good under pressure.” 

“Are you jealous she gets to work?” Magnus teases. He and Alec are having to follow the city's strict shelter-in-place orders. Magnus can do some work from home, but Alec is being forced to take the time off. He thinks it's a large part of Alec’s restlessness. 

“A little. Not that I want to be outside, risking catching it, but...” Alec shakes his head. “I’d rather be here, I just miss the structure.” 

“I completely understand.” Magnus may not place much importance on routine, but he's a social creature by nature. He doesn’t think he’d make it through quarantine alone, at least, not with his sanity still in place.

“You’re handling it pretty well,” Alec comments, more focused on the puzzle than the conversation. 

Magnus goes back to searching for the any purple pieces. “For now. We’ll see what happens in a week or two.” 

“At least we have The Chairman.” 

Magnus glances at the counter where his cat has decided to curl up and nap. “And about eight months worth of toilet paper.” 

Alec groans. “I told Mom not to send us that much.” 

Magnus chuckles. “Maybe a neighbor will need some and we can be of service.” 

“Great-" Alec cuts himself off to yawn, stretching his arms over his head. Magnus looks away so he can’t lose himself in studying the massive amounts of muscle Alec has built up. Or the cute scrunch of his nose. 

“Tired?” Magnus asks as if it isn’t obvious. 

Alec's smile is sheepish. “A bit.” 

“Go to sleep, the puzzle will be here in the morning.” 

Alec hesitates, but another yawn forces its way through his lips and he stands up. “Sleep well Magnus.” 

“You too Alexander.” 

Magnus wakes up too early. He knows as soon as he opens his eyes and a glance at his phone confirms his suspicions. It’s barely two in the morning, but the light outside his doorway is on. 

Magnus gets out of bed, pulls on a robe and boxers, and makes his way to the living room. As soon as he opens his door, he’s met with the view of Alec, dressed in worn pajamas, sitting at the kitchen table, bent over the puzzle again. The sight strikes a sense of loneliness in Magnus, despite The Chairman’s presence at Alec’s feet. It’s clear how concerned Alec is for his family, how much he wishes he could be with them, the way it's disrupting his sleep. Magnus knows his company isn’t the same, will never be enough, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t do his best. 

Magnus shuffles to the kitchen, making Alec look up. “Sorry, did I wake you? I was tying to be quiet.” 

“I don’t mind.” Magnus moves around Chairman Meow to card his fingers through Alec’s hair which refuses to be tamed. Alec leans into the touch. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

“Nightmares.” 

Magnus hums in understanding. “Let’s watch a movie.” 

“You should go back to sleep.” 

“I’m already awake, come on. You can pick what we watch.” 

He can see the guilt in Alec’s eyes when he looks up. “Are you sure?” 

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair once more, wishing it could mean something more, before retracting them. “Completely.” 

Alec nods, a not-quite smile playing on his lips.

They settle on the couch and Alec pulls a blanket over his lap. He holds the corner up to Magnus as an offering. Magnus, never one to turn down a chance to be closer to Alec, accepts right away, moving in until his side is pressed to Alec’s, reclining against the sofa cushions comfortably. Alec flips through channels on the TV before settling on some drama that Magnus doesn’t bother paying attention to. He’s distracted by the sound of Alec’s quiet breathing, the small movements against his side, the warmth under the blanket. The heaviness of his eyelids...

Magnus wakes up spread out on top of Alec, the blanket tangled between their legs, his head on Alec’s chest. Sunlight is streaming in through the windows, highlighting Alec’s already distinctive features. He looks so much more at ease in his sleep, his face happily blank, little snores escaping from his mouth. Magnus takes a moment to enjoy it before he forces himself off the couch. Extracting himself from Alec’s gentle hold is the one of the hardest thing he’s ever done, but he does it. He doesn’t want to ruin everything they have by forcing his unrequited attraction on Alec.

He’s fine keeping his mouth shut and appreciating what he has.

If he thinks it enough times, it might even make it true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt slow to me, but hopefully y'all enjoy it. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP.


	2. Magnus Does Alec's Makeup

The second and third days go easier than the first. They make puzzles and do a home workout that leaves them both sweaty and puts Magnus at the edge of arousal. Alec stress bakes and Magnus devours the pastries. Magnus works from home while Alec video-chats with his family. 

On the fourth day Magnus discovers Tik Tok and neither of them get much done at all, scrolling through videos. On the fifth day, Magnus convinces Alec to make a Tik Tok with him. They put Chairman Meow in it as well and, to Magnus' surprise, it does well. He thinks people must be incredibly bored being stuck inside because their video even gets comments. One person asks if he and Alec are dating and Magnus gets hung up on that a little longer than he should before responding that they are roommates and close friends. 

More cases pop up in the area near Alec's parents’ house on the fifth day which explains why Magnus finds him stress baking at 3am on day six of quarantine. Magnus pulls out his phone and they make another Tik Tok video that includes a scene of Magnus swiping flour onto Alec’s cheek. It somehow garners more praise from their steadily-growing fan base. 

Later that day, well into the afternoon, they learn a Tik Tok video dance which leaves them both in stitches afterwards. One of the first responses to the video is someone asking if Alec has ever considered wearing makeup (like Magnus) and if he would do a video wearing it. Magnus raises his eyebrows at Alec, situated on the other side of the couch, both of them scrolling through the comments on their separate phones. Magnus is reclining sideways so his legs are stretched over Alec’s lap and Alec has one hand resting on his leg, mindlessly tracing shapes. “Have you ever considered wearing makeup?” 

Alec shrugs, still looking at his phone. “I haven’t really considered it, but I’m not opposed.” 

On Magnus' phone screen a comment appears, posted from his shared account with Alec, beneath the question. ‘ _If I tried to do makeup I would look like a clown. A scary one- A'._

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Obviously I would do your makeup darling.” 

Alec looks up. There’s something in his expression that Magnus doesn’t know what to make of. “You would?” 

“If you wanted to try it?” Magnus asks. “I would be delighted to introduce you to the joys of makeup. Your eyes would look amazing with eyeliner. Maybe some bright blue eyeshadow to compliment your eyes.” Magnus worries he’s said too much when Alec simply stares at him. He clears his throat, internally berating himself for making Alec uncomfortable, “Of course, there’s absolutely no pressure to try anything you’re not interested in.” 

“No, I... I want to try that. Will you do my makeup?” 

Magnus grins and straightens up, keeping his legs stretched over Alec’s. “I would be delighted. Shall we do it now?” 

Alec pushes his shoulders back, straightening his posture like he’s about to go into battle. “Let’s do it.” 

“We should do this at my vanity,” Magnus muses. “We can film it. Make a YouTube video- if you want?” 

Alec shrugs. “Maybe, we can film it and I can decide after if we post it?” 

“Of course.” 

Magnus reluctantly slides his legs off of Alec’s lap and heads for his room, hearing Alec’s soft steps trailing after him. Alec sits at his vanity while Magnus patters around, choosing the makeup sets he thinks will look best with Alec’s skin tone and finding an angle from which to film them. 

“I don’t understand why everyone wants us to date,” Alec says it casually, eyes on his phone, but the words tear at Magnus' heart. 

He feigns nonchalance. “People are bored.” 

“I guess,” Alec grumbles. 

Magnus stays turned away for a moment longer than he needs to, securing his phone in place to film from, so Alec won’t see the way the words affect him. Alec sounds upset at the idea of the two of them dating and Magnus isn't surprised because he _already_ _knows_ Alec doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. It still hurts. 

He pastes a fake smile on his face and spins on his heel. “All ready!” 

Alec sets his phone down. “Okay... so, what do I do?” 

“Just sit still,” Magnus directs, settling onto the half of the bench that Alec has for him. It puts them in a close enough proximity that Magnus can make out the little specks of various colors in Alec’s eyes. He selects a foundation that looks close enough to Alec’s pale skin and dusts it on his face, bemused at the way Alec’s lips turn up and his eyebrows scrunch together. 

“What is that?” 

“Foundation, hold still. We have to start with the basics, not that you really need any of them- you have perfect skin. But I’m sure our viewers will feel cheated if I just throw some eyeshadow on you and call it good.” 

Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus selects a contour brush. “You do all this every day?” 

“Not every day,” Magnus says, using his freehand to gently hold Alec’s face still as he darkens his already prominent jawbone. He wonders if this is a mistake because Alec without makeup is already too much for his heart to handle. Alec _with_ makeup might just kill him. 

“How long did it take you to get good at doing makeup?” 

Magnus picks out a light shade of blush and applies the faintest amount to Alec’s cheeks. “It took me at least a year to get a basic understanding of it."

He puts down the brush and studies his work. He’s only done the base, but it’s already enough to accentuate all of Alec’s beautiful features. Next is eye-makeup. Which means getting even closer. Magnus doesn’t know how he’s going to get through this. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Alec glances between him and the makeup before letting his eyes drift close. Magnus gently applies the makeup to his eyelids and when he sits back, Alec opens his eyes. The white eyelids make Magnus chuckle. 

“What? What did you do?” Alec lifts a hand to touch the skin near his eye, but Magnus reaches to catch it before he can smear the makeup. 

“It’s just the base, it helps the eyeshadow look better. Don’t worry.” 

Alec huffs which Magnus thinks he finds too adorable. But seeing a grown man, a giant of a man, pout like a child over makeup is incredibly endearing. "Don't make me look stupid." 

Looking over his selection of blue eyeshadow, Magnus selects the lightest shade. “You have my word. Now, eyes closed again.” 

Alec’s eyes fall shut. Magnus angles his face slightly more towards him, trying not to think about the warm skin under his fingertips as he brushes the blue over Alec’s eyelids until it covers the white. “Keep them closed while I do this.” 

Alec makes a noise of acquiescence and keeps them shut so Magnus can apply a variety of shades. He tries, and fails, not to think about how close Alec is, how warm and pliant he is, the way Magnus can smell him. Alec smells like the sandalwood shampoo Magnus had started buying him when he saw the chemical-packed stuff Alec was used to. Alec smells sort of like him and Magnus has a possessive streak that _loves_ it.

“Do you choose what colors you use based on your outfits?” Alec asks, his voice gruffer than Magnus is used to. It makes him feel things that he definitely shouldn’t be feeling for his _roommate._

“Mostly,” Magnus answers distractedly. “Although some of it comes down to what looks best with your skin tone. For instance, blue is harder for me to pull off, but gold works well with my skin.” 

Alec’s eyebrows pull together and Magnus presses a thumb to the skin between them so they smooth back out. It enables him to keep working on Alec’s eyeshadow. He’s applying a darker blue to the edges of the lighter blue. He finishes the look with a subtle shimmery pink, using his finger to gently blend the colors. He nearly drops the makeup sponge he's holding when Alec says, “You look good in all colors.” 

Magnus swallows hard and picks up his eyeliner. “This is going to feel cold, but don’t move.” 

“Okay.” 

Magnus uncaps the eyeliner and presses lightly to the skin right above Alec’s eyelashes, hoping to get him used to it. Alec doesn’t so much as flinch so he draws a careful line. He does the same on the other eye. “Open.” 

Alec’s eyes open and Magnus’ breath catches in his throat. He’s not finished yet, but the blue is already doing amazing things to Alec’s eyes, bringing out the blue in his hazel irises and highlighting the specks of green. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus blinks at the sound of his name, realizing he’s been staring. Alec is fiddling with his hands in his lap. “Does it look bad?” 

“Not at all, darling.” Magnus adjusts the eyeliner in his hand. “Look down.” Alec stares at him a second longer before adjusting his gaze so Magnus can carefully draw along his waterline. “Look up.” He does the bottom as well, not surprised at all by just how good Alec looks in eyeliner. 

“Almost done,” he says, capping the eyeliner and exchanging it for a bottle of mascara. Alec blinks at him and, damn if it doesn’t look absolutely sinful. Magnus thinks Alec in makeup might be a danger to _everyone_.

Magnus applies the eyeliner easily before sitting back. He studies the makeup scattered across the vanity. “How do you feel about lip gloss?” 

“I mean we might as well go big or go home right?” 

“We’re already home,” Magnus teases, a smirk playing at his lips, "but I appreciate the sentiment." He picks up a bottle of flamingo pink lip gloss. He wants to paint Alec’s lips red because that would probably be the most enticing thing he’s ever seen, but it wouldn’t fit with the rest of the look. He settles on the more subdued color. “Pucker up.” 

Magnus spots the blush on Alec’s ears and neck- the places his skin isn’t covered in cosmetics. Alec’s eyes fall shut as he puckers his lips almost comedically. Somehow it still has too much of an effect on Magnus who wants very much to kiss those lips. They're perfect even without makeup.

He forces himself to raise the lip gloss and swipe it across Alec’s mouth. 

Alec’s eyes open again and Magnus thinks he must be imagining the way Alec’s pupils have dilated. “Press your lips together, like this.” Magnus demonstrates and Alec does the same. Magnus grabs a cloth and dabs at Alec’s lips to rid him of the excess gloss before sitting back to study his work. Alec is breathtaking. (Of course, when isn't he?) 

“Are you done?” 

Magnus forces himself to nod. He's glad he has this on video because it would be an absolute crime not to document it for prosperity. “Unless you want to accessorize.” He’s joking, but when he sees Alec pause, he offers, “We can accessorize if you like. Do you want to see how you look?” 

Alec bites his lip and Magnus presses a thumb to his chin. “Don’t do that, you’ll smudge it.” Alec lets his lip go and Magnus is relieved to see the lip gloss still in place. 

“Do I want to see it?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, attempting to decipher Alec’s guarded tone. “You don’t doubt my makeup abilities, do you?” 

“No! I know you’re good at it, obviously,” Alec gestures in his general direction and Magnus can’t help but smile. “It’s just, I don’t know if makeup is my thing? Does it look okay? I feel like I’ll look ridiculous.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, the smile slipping from his face. He lifts his hand to gently cup Alec’s face. “You are absolutely gorgeous. Trust me, you want to see this.” 

Alec hesitates and then jerks his head in a nod. “I trust you.” 

Magnus _knows_ this, of course he does, but it still tugs at something inside him to hear the ease with which Alec says it. He thinks about how easy it would be to lean in and close the distance between them. He drops his hands before he lets himself act on the impulse. Alec is still waiting so he stands and retrieves the decent-sized hand mirror he keeps on his bathroom counter. 

Alec is pinching the webbing of his hand, between his thumb and forefinger in an obvious tell of anxiety.

Magnus holds out the mirror, “Here, see for yourself.” 

He accepts it and Magnus grins when he sees the way Alec’s eyes widen as he takes in his own reflection. He hopes Alec sees even a fraction of what he does. Alec simply stares for a moment. “I thought I’d look, more different? But, I look the same, just... better?” 

“Impossible. Anyways, why would I want to make you look different? I just focused on accentuating your best features.” 

“I look... good. Thank you, Magnus.” Alec looks up at him with a blinding smile that would make Magnus weak in the knees, makeup or no makeup. “Can we... I mean, we should make a Tik Tok, can I borrow some jewelry?” 

Magnus claps his hands together. “Under the condition that you also change into something more... chic.” 

Alec’s lips quirk up. He seems to be the happiest Magnus has seen him since the city-wide shelter in place order had been issued. “My old T-shirt and sweats aren’t chic enough?” 

“They should be burned in a fire,” Magnus says bluntly, moving to his jewelry to find things he think will suit Alec. He doesn’t want to go overboard because he’d already made the makeup so dramatic. Instead, he finds simpler pieces. A plain black ring, a silver ring with a simple design, a leather bracelet, a silver chain to wear around his neck. He adds one of his signature ear cuffs to the stack as an after thought. He almost bumps into Alec when he steps back, not realizing Alec had stood up and moved to see what he was doing. 

“I get to wear these?” Alec asks, gently touching the ear cuff. 

“If you’d like to.” 

Alec nods. “Yeah, I do."

“Now, do you have anything nice in your closet?” 

Alec rolls his eyes. “You’ve met my sister, you think she’s never dragged me around the mall while she picks out clothing for me? I’ll be right back.” 

Magnus nods. While Alec is changing in the other room, Magnus retrieves his phone, ending the video he’d started. He’ll have to edit it later, cut out the end, but he’s glad to have the experience on film. 

Alec returns and Magnus’ jaw drops because Alec has been holding out on him. 

Dressed in a pair of nice slacks and a dark blue-button down with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms and the top three buttons undone, Alec looks like a dream come true. Which, really, he kind of is. 

“Jewelry,” Magnus somehow manages to get out. He picks up the necklace and before he can hand it to Alec, the other man is dropping his head so Magnus can step behind him and fasten it in place. He can’t be blamed if he lets his fingers linger on the back of Alec’s neck a moment longer than necessary. 

The ear cuff is next, easily slipped into place, before the bracelets are slid onto Alec’s wrist. The rings come last and Magnus feels a shiver go up his spine at the intimacy of sliding the rings onto Alec’s long fingers. Alec is relaxed, letting him adjust the pieces _just so_ until Alec looks like he’s walked right off the set of a movie- or, better, right off the red carpet. Magnus holds up a hand. “Stay just like that.” 

Alec raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t move, allowing Magnus to step back, pick up his phone and take several photos in rapid succession. He rolls his eyes, but Magnus takes another picture because his lips have turned up in the corner. Magnus finally lowers his phone. 

“Are you done?” Alec asks, sounding more amused than annoyed. 

Magnus hums in consideration. “You don’t want to pose for me? I will fill up my camera with just variations of you looking like this.” 

He rolls his eyes again in response. “Let’s make the Tik Tok.” 

In the end they make five Tik Toks. Two dances. Two comedy and one original. When they collapse onto the couch after Magnus posts the last one, a small frown crosses Alec’s lips. “I guess I have to take all this off.” 

Magnus studies him, drinking in the sight once more. “Why the rush? It’s not like you’ve got places to be.” 

Alec shrugs before nodding resolutely. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Magnus grins in victory because it feels like a victory that he gets to see Alec like this a little longer. “I usually am darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they kiss in the next chapter. *winks*.
> 
> Y'all. Covid-19 is giving me anxiety~   
> Talk to me in the comments? :)


	3. Alec Kisses Magnus (And Magnus Returns The Favor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confronts Magnus' about the comments on their most recent video. Then they paint each other's nails.

Magnus is reclining in his desk chair, his feet on the desk, reading the comments on their new YouTube channel. Most of the comments are positive, lighthearted little compliments. There’s the occasional troll complaining that men shouldn’t wear makeup, but Magnus deletes those right away. And then there are the... _fan girls._ Or fan people. They're sweet, but their enthusiasm makes Magnus a little on edge. They point out all the little moments in the video where Magnus is clearly mooning over Alec. And they claim Alec is looking at him with the same heart eyes, but Magnus knows it isn’t true. Alec loves him, yes, but platonically. Which isn’t something he can explain to these fans who are so preoccupied with the fact that Magnus calls Alec 'darling'. He exits out of the app when he hears Alec entering the living room. 

“Can you help me get this stuff off my face?” Alec asks, coming up behind Magnus to rest his chin on Magnus’ shoulder in a casual display of intimacy that makes Magnus' heart race. He can’t risk looking at Alec for fear of being revealed or accidentally brushing their lips together- and then not so accidentally going back for more.

“Of course.” 

He leads Alec into his bathroom to retrieve his makeup wipes. Alec sits on the edge of his sink and Magnus instinctively moves in, situating himself between Alec’s legs so he can draw the wipes over his face, removing the mass amounts of makeup he’d applied earlier. He works in silence, focusing on getting every last smudge of makeup off Alec’s face while Alec sits patiently. 

“Alright,” Magnus finally declares, stepping back and dropping the soiled makeup remover wipe into the trash. “All cleaned up.” 

Alec’s eyes open and he looks suddenly vulnerable, almost curling in on himself. “Do you miss it?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, struggling to follow the change in subject. “What?” 

“The makeup.” Alec lowers his eyes to the bathroom floor. “I look a lot better with it, right?” 

“Darling, you look amazing in makeup, but you’re stunning without it as well.” 

“Really?”

He sounds so unsure that it makes Magnus ache to comfort him. He gently presses his fingers to Alec’s chin, angling his face up so he can make eye-contact. “You are always my favorite thing to look at.” He smiles at the flush that spreads up to Alec’s cheeks. “And, I get to see your blush when you’re not wearing makeup.” 

Alec scoffs, pushing Magnus’ hand from his face and jumping down from the counter, putting himself directly in Magnus’ personal space. “I read the video comments.” 

“Oh?” Magnus goes to step back, but is stopped by Alec’s hands on his hips. They’re not holding him in place, not pressing into his skin or forcing him to stay, but the touch alone is enough to keep him from moving. He meets Alec’s eyes and finds nervousness written on his face. “Alexander? Are you okay?” 

“Are they right?” 

Magnus swallows hard. “About what?” 

“Magnus.” 

He sighs, ducking his head. “I thought you knew.” 

“Knew what?” 

“That I’ve been flirting with you.” 

“You’ve been flirting with me?” The shock in his voice makes Magnus kind of want to sink into the floor. He stays in place though because Alec’s hands on his hips are warm even through the material of his shirt and he doesn’t know if he’ll get this gentle, easy touch from him ever again. 

He raises his eyes to meet Alec’s, forcing his distress down enough to say, “Have been since I met you.” 

Alec’s pretty hazel eyes go wide, but Magnus only gets a second to appreciate it before he’s distracted by something arguably much better. Alec’s lips on his, his hold on his hips tightening. Alec kisses like he does anything else, dives into it with an unmatchable determination, fueled by passion. Magnus loves it, eagerly pressing into the kiss, his hands going to Alec’s shoulders for something to hold to. He chases Alec’s lips instinctually when he moves away before leaning back as well. 

Alec is grinning at him and Alec grinning is always the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen- makeup or no makeup, jewelry and nice clothing or old shirts and sweat pants. 

“Did you really not know?” Magnus asks softly, one hand floating up to push his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

Alec shrugs. “You’re always flirty, I thought it was just your personality.” 

“You’re not _wrong_ , but I was so obvious with you. I did try to tone it down once we moved in together so I wouldn’t make you uncomfortable.” 

“That was toning it down? Magnus, you were practically salivating over me earlier. I thought it was just because of the makeup.” 

“Of course not, Alexander. You’re always hard to look away from.” 

He cherishes the soft smile that crosses Alec’s face, the half second where Alec ducks his head. “I guess we can’t go on a real date for a while, but... I like you too Magnus, a lot.” 

Magnus hides his smile by pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips because he can do that now. “I can make French toast for breakfast.” 

Alec squints at him before his eyes widen again. “Oh. Like a date?” 

“If it’s alright with you. I understand if you do want to wait until we can go outside, on a proper date.” 

Magnus is delighted when Alec’s hands slide from his hips to wrap around his back, pulling him in closer. He rests his forehead against Alec’s chest and feels a kiss being placed to the top of his head. “I’ve waited this long, I’m not waiting any longer.” 

If Magnus had known a pandemic was all it took to get to this point, well... He supposes there’s not much he could have done, but he thinks this is the best thing to come out of the terrible event. “Good, because I don’t intend on letting you go anytime soon.” 

They sleep in the same bed that night, Magnus curled into Alec’s chest, reveling in the warm embrace he’d never gotten to so blatantly indulge in before. And when he wakes up next to Alec, he thinks he might die of happiness. Especially when Alec kisses his forehead and gives him a sleepy smile. “Good morning.” 

“It certainly is,” Magnus agrees, sitting up enough that he can press into Alec’s side, resting his head on his roommate’s (boyfriend’s?) shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“Reading comments.” 

Magnus hums. “I suppose we should thank them for pointing out what should have been obvious to both of us.” 

“Everyone likes your fingernails,” Alec says in luau of a response. Magnus glances at his hand. The red polish he’d applied a couple days ago is chipping. 

“They need to be redone.” 

“People want to see you do my fingernails.” 

Magnus curls into Alec when Alec slings an arm around his shoulder, holding him closer. “Do you want to do that?” 

“Maybe. I... Could I do yours?” 

Magnus blinks because he didn’t expect that, but quickly agrees before Alec can get the wrong idea. “Of course. After breakfast?” 

“After breakfast.” Alec sets his phone down and turns to give Magnus a real good morning kiss that keeps them in bed for another hour before they finally make it to the kitchen. 

Magnus lets Alec study his extensive nail polish collection only for Alec to point at one shelf. “Why do you have eight purples?” 

“Oh, darling, none of them are simply purple. There’s violet, indigo, iris, sparkly purple-” 

“That’s purple,” Alec states. 

Magnus rolls his eyes as he selects a clear polish for the base and topcoat. “Just chose a color.” 

“I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Don’t over think it. If I don’t like it, I can take it off.” 

Alec sighs and picks up a bottle of black nail polish. “You wear black a lot, right?” 

“It’s more professional for work.” 

Alec quirks a smile, setting the black polish back on the shelf. “Does any other guy at your work wear nail polish?” 

Magnus shrugs. “Irrelevant. Pick a brighter color, something fun.” He goes back to carefully studying each color which Magnus finds overwhelmingly endearing. He reaches forward and picks out a shimmery pink. “I’d do your nails this color.” 

Alec snorts, “Why?” 

“We did blue makeup yesterday so I’m curious what you’d look like with something lighter.” Magnus goes to set it back down, but Alec stops him. 

“You can do my nails after?” 

Magnus grins and presses a kiss to Alec's cheek, “I’m going to get set up in the living room, take your time.”

Magnus finds a place for his phone and then lays a washcloth on the table between where he and Alec will be sitting. He sets the bottles of polish next to it as well as a nail polish remover and several Q-tips because he knows Alec will be very concerned about doing this perfectly. 

Magnus is scrubbing old polish off his pinky nail when Alec enters the living room with a determined look in his eye. He sits opposite Magnus and sets two colors on the table. A plain white and a translucent golden glitter that Magnus has yet to try out. 

“Do I get to know why you chose these colors?”

To Magnus’ delight, a flush climbs Alec’s neck. He mumbles his response, “I thought it matches the golden flecks in your eyes.” 

And what can Magnus do with that response except lean over the table to press their lips together, soft and sweet. He keeps his hand on the back of Alec’s neck when he ends the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. He doesn’t really think before the words escape, “I love you.” 

It’s way too soon to say in terms of their one day old relationship, but Magnus has loved Alec for a long time. Has been _in love_ with him for a long time. And now he thinks Alec needs to know. He doesn’t expect Alec to break out grinning. “I love you too, Mags.” 

They exchange another soft kiss that leaves Magnus all soft and mushy inside. He finally sits back, letting his hand trail from Alec’s neck to his shoulder down his arm to hold and squeeze his hand before finally letting go. 

He reaches over to start recording on his phone. “Alright, ready to do my nails?” 

Alec nods and Magnus hands him the base coat. “You have to do this one first.” 

Alec narrows his eyes at it. “Why?” 

“It’s good for the health of your nails and it helps the color stay on longer.” 

His boyfriend frowns but opens the polish. His nose scrunches up at the smell and Magnus has to bite down his smile. He lays his right hand flat on the washcloth between them, but Alec picks it up instead, holding it in his left hand as he carefully paints the clear polish over Magnus’ nails. His tongue sticks out between his lips as he squints in concentration. 

Magnus know he’s probably staring, entirely too smitten, but he can’t find it in him to care. Alec is holding his hand so gently, focusing so hard on not smudging the polish. He treats Magnus like he’s something beautiful, something to be treasured, and Magnus revels in it. He doesn’t think anyone has ever treated him so carefully. 

The white nail polish is next. Alec has to pause several times to dab polish off the skin around his nails and the brush strokes aren’t perfect, but Magnus loves it. The glitter goes on easier. Alec applies it until Magnus’ nails shine. 

“It’s very me,” Magnus states, studying the glittery nails of his right hand as Alec moves on to his left. “I need to wear this to a club.” 

“Hopefully they’ll be open again soon,” Alec agrees even though Magnus knows he hates clubbing. He thinks they’re too loud, too bright, too crowded. He hates all the things about them that Magnus loves. 

“I don’t mind waiting, if it means more time here with you."

Alec glances at him, pausing where he’s brushing glitter polish over Magnus’ middle fingernail. “I’m glad I’m stuck with you, no one else I’d rather be locked in with.” 

“Me too, darling.” 

Alec finishes his nails and Magnus blows on the polish to dry it. Alec is chewing on his lip. “What do you think?” 

“You did wonderfully.” 

“You’re not just saying that?” 

Magnus shakes his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “You question my honesty?” 

“If it were to protect my feelings? Yes.” 

Magnus snorts. “I’m being honest, I like it.” 

“Good.” Alec seems to relax the tiniest bit. 

“Here, let me do your nails now.” 

Alec places his hands on the table and Magnus carefully picks one up. He runs his fingers over Alec’s warm skin, feels the rough callouses on his fingertips. He uncaps the base layer and spreads it carefully onto each nail, before raising the hand to his mouth blow gently at the nails. He watches Alec’s reactions, sees his eyes go wide, the way his breathing picks up. Magnus presses a kiss to the back of his hand and repeats the process on his other hand. He switches to the colored polish and leaves kisses on Alec’s palms rather than the back of his hands. After the topcoat is applied, Magnus sets his hands down to the table to dry and cups Alec’s face in his hands to gently kiss his lips because he thinks it’s been too long since they kissed last. 

“I guess they know now,” Alec says when Magnus draws back, tilting his head towards the phone. 

Magnus gives a sheepish smile. “We can edit it out, but I haven’t been exactly subtle.” 

“No, it’s fine. I want everyone to know.” 

“Everyone?” Magnus asks. “Are you sure about that?” 

Alec’s face scrunches up. “I’m going to have to tell my parents, aren’t I?” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I will,” Alec promises. “After quarantine ends.” 

Magnus hums. “When we can go outside again- won't that be nice?” 

“I can’t wait.” 

“Come on, let’s make a couple of Tik Toks and then you can make more of those peanut butter cookies.” 

“The ones with chocolate chips?” 

“Yes, those ones.” Magnus's mouth waters as he remembers the cookies Alec had stress-baked only two days prior. 

“Of course.” 

Magnus ends the recording and puts away the nail polish. They film a fun little challenge for Tik Tok and meet in the kitchen where Magnus lifts himself onto the counter and distracts Alec by kissing him senseless for a good while before they even start on the cookies. 

Alec gets him back when the cookies are hot out of the oven and all Magnus can focus on is Alec's mouth on his. 

Yes, he’s sure there’s no one he’d rather be trapped with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End~
> 
> But also I might add more? Maybe time stamps? I would like to write something after quarantine ends, but I don't have many ideas... So, leave me ideas in the comments?


End file.
